The present invention generally relates to mirror mounting assemblies, and more particularly relates to mirror mounting assemblies that allow a mirror housing to be biaxially adjusted relative to a mounting bar without undesired rotation.
Many different arrangements are known for mounting external mirrors on vehicles. On large, commercial vehicles, such as trucks and busses, mirrors are often secured within mirror housings mounted so as to extend the mirror out from the vehicle thereby providing a clear view of different areas around the vehicle. Depending on the size and design of the mirror, as well as the area around the vehicle to be observed, different mounting arrangements have been used.
One such type of mounting arrangement includes a bar extending outwardly from the vehicle, often in substantially a U-shape, in which the ends of the U-bar are attached to the side of the vehicle. Alternately, a bar may be attached to the vehicle at only one end, with a mirror housing being disposed at a distal end or central portion, or both, of such bar. In either of such applications, one mounting bar is typically attached to each side of the driver's cab of a truck for placement of at least one mirror housing. These one-piece mounting bar arrangements are often referred to in the industry as "C-loop," to differentiate them from other available types of mounting arrangements made of several interconnected, generally smaller diameter rods that are secured together, often by nuts and bolts. Some one-piece mounting bar arrangements do, however, include additional bracing members for additional support in certain applications. Examples of mirrors mounted on one-piece mounting bars are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,991,950; 5,110,196; 5,687,035; and 5,798,882 and in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 385,243; 387,317; and 407,361.
Mirror housings may be attached to the central (upright when installed) portions of the U-bars or to the extending bars in various ways. For example, the bar may pass through the center of the mirror housing, with a clamping mechanism of some type disposed within the housing securing the mirror housing to the bar (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,035). Alternately, a mounting mechanism may extend from the mirror housing and be secured to the bar externally of the mirror housing (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,950). Both of these methods of attachment provide reliable securing of the mirror housing to the bar.
One-piece mounting bar arrangements generally provide a reliable, vibration-reducing, and sturdy mounting arrangement for mirrors. Also, one-piece mounting bar arrangements beneficially do not require assembly of several smaller rods during manufacture, installation, or repair. Also, one-piece bars favorably provide a visually streamlined styling that many people prefer on vehicles, as compared to the multi-rod designs.
Numerous ways to attaching a mirror housing to mounting bars and achieving mirror glass adjustment have also been proposed. In some applications, the mirror housing is fixed relative to the mounting bar, and at least one actuator disposed within the mirror housing moves the mirror glass relative to the mirror housing. In other applications, the mirror housing is itself movable relative to the mounting bar, and the mirror glass is fixed with respect to the mirror housing. If the mirror housing is movable, it may be moved either manually (i.e., by hand) or by remote control, with at least one actuator being disposed within the mirror housing for moving the mirror housing relative to the mounting bar.
If accidentally bumped or improperly mounted, movable mirror housings could possibly rotate (relative to the mounting bar) from their desired position, potentially impairing the driver's ability to view a desired location. Further, rotated mirror housings could themselves be damaged, or could cause damage to the vehicle or mounting hardware. Also, even slightly rotated mirror housings that still provide safe viewing to the driver are not aesthetically pleasing to the eye.